


It IS easy to kidnap Spiderman (If Peter Parker doesn't want to go to a board meeting)

by Lurafita



Series: Author likes busting clichés [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter, BAMF Peter Parker, Confused bad guys, Crack-ish, Gen, Humor, Pepper is a stressed mom, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, creative swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita
Summary: Kind of the anti-thesis to the first fic in the series. :-)Slightly crack-ish, not to be taken too seriously, mostly just written for fun.Peter has to go to an S.I. board meeting.Peter doesn't want to go to an S.I. board meeting.Peter can't come up with an excuse to not go to an S.I. board meeting.Peter needs a miracle.... Or, alternatively, a van full of kidnappers.





	It IS easy to kidnap Spiderman (If Peter Parker doesn't want to go to a board meeting)

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone contacted me because apparently the fic didn't come up in tag-searches? Which is kinda weird because I have already received a few reviews on the fic?  
> But, anyway, I re-uploaded it and hopefully that took care of anything that might have gone wrong before.  
> Thank everyone for taking the time to read!

As with the parts before, please keep in mind that English is not my first language and that there might be mistakes in this fic. Please point out to me whichever ones you find, so that I may be able to correct them.

 

**It _is_ easy to kidnap Spiderman (When Peter Parker has to attend a meeting)**

 

 

“I'm going to die!”

Peter whined as he, Ned and MJ crossed the street. Ned shot his best friend a somewhat sympathetic look, while the girl in the group rolled her eyes.

“You are not going to die because you have to sit through one measly big wig meeting.”

Peter ignored her.

“Goodbye oh cruel world. How heartlessly you rip me from existence.”

MJ folded her arms as they kept walking.

“You do realize that as the official heir to Stark Industries, you are going to have to deal with this stuff all the time, right?”

Peter dramatically gripped his chest, looking up into the sky.

“The lights... are fading... Limbs... growing cold... I see... a tunnel... Mother, is that... you?... Begging me.. to go... into the light?... Must. Move. Towards. The. Light! I am... going... Home... Goodbye cruel world! … _Rose...bud._ ”

And then he gracelessly slumped against the store front to his left, slowly sliding down. Ned clapped politely, while Michelle kept frowning.

“Really? The possum from 'Over the hedge'?”

Peter was up in an instant.

“Don't diss the classics, MJ.”

And there went the eye roll again.

“My point stands. You are one day going to head one of the most, if not _**the** most_, successful and important enterprises in the world. You are going to need to learn how to do it. And like it or not, that includes sitting through board meetings.”

They stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn green.

“But it's gonna be so boring! They will be talking about market value and sales figures and the development of our sister companies and the possibilities of future trading partners, and I'm going to fall asleep, okay? I'm going to fall asleep right there, and then I will slide from the chair and crack my head open on the incredibly expensive meeting table, and then I will be bleeding out on the floor, - which is probably carpeted with imported, high quality, unicorn hair. And then everyone is going to look at me all judgmental like, and Pepper and Tony are gonna rethink leaving their billion dollar baby in the hands of a super spaz like me. And if I somehow survive bleeding to death on unicorn hair carpet, _I will die of shame._ ”

The light finally turned and the three friends proceeded.

“Unicorn hair?” Ned questioned.

“It's so **_soft!_** ” Peter answered with huge, awe-filled eyes. “And you guys haven't even heard the worst part! Pepper said I can't bring Hope!”

Now his best male friend looked appropriately shocked by this absolute travesty, but his best female friend just continued to roll her eyes at him. Peter wondered if she ever got dizzy from it.

“Seriously? You are not allowed to bring your overly affectionate and enthusiastic dog to an important board meeting? What _is_ the world coming to?”

Her sarcasm went right over the brunettes head.

“Right?”

Peter and Hope, his shelter rescue Pit Bull, had been pretty much inseparable ever since the teenager adopted the beautiful ball of barely contained love. The only times you would find one without the other was when Peter went out as Spiderman, or when he needed to go to school. He had actually tried sneaking Hope into school with him on the first day, after summer vacation had ended. Needless to say, that plan had been thwarted by the ever present eyes of Friday.

It was a bit of a miracle that Ned and MJ had been able to talk Peter into trying out that new diner that had opened up a few streets away from their school, without the other teenager running home first to bring his loyal follower with them. Though that had probably to do with Peter's unwillingness to step foot in the tower until he absolutely had to. After all, there was always the chance that Pepper or Tony would just keep him there to further prep him for the upcoming meeting.

Ned nudged him playfully in the side.

“You know, most people would be fruit loops ecstatic about being gifted the inheritance of a multi-billion dollar company for their 17th birthday, instead of complaining about having to attend a meeting.”

Peter just loved that his best friend had picked up his way of swearing.

“I'm not trying to be ungrateful here, I just don't see the point! After all, it's not like I will be running any of those meetings once I take over.”

This statement was met with curious stares from both of his friends.

“And how do you figure that, loser?”

Said teen casually threw up his arms and intertwined his fingers behind his head.

“Well, I thought I would just hire you as the acting CEO, so, you know, you can completely dominate the business world and make everyone your little licorice. And _everyone_ will of course include Ned here, who will be head of S.I. Robotics department by then, and yours truly, as I will be french frying around our biochemistry labs whenever I'm not 'on the web'.”

(Which was their extremely unoriginal code for Peter's Spiderman activities.)

Peter was only slightly surprised by the twin slaps he received to both of his arms.

“The hell, Parker!”

“Dude, that's not how you tell someone they have an amazing job waiting for them after university!”

To which he just shrugged his shoulders.

“What? It's pretty much how Tony told me I was the god donuts heir to his and Peppers company. Well, actually he came into the kitchen on the morning of my birthday, while me and Hope were just enjoying breakfast after our early run, and dropped a stack of papers right before me. Then he waved a pen in front of my face and tapped it onto the bottom line on the paper on top of the stack and said: 'Sign here.' So, naturally, I did, and as soon as I had finished signing, he snatched everything back and said: 'Congrats, kid. You are now the official heir to Stark Industries. Happy Birthday.' And that was that.”

He immediately received another slap on his arm from MJ.

“You signed something without reading it first? What kind of a moron are you? That's not how you run a freaking business!”

Peter pointed at her victoriously.

“See! This is exactly why I need you! You are already better at it than I am.”

He looked incredibly satisfied with his reasoning. Ned, who was still not completely over the shock of the metaphorical bomb their friend had just dropped on them, still couldn't help but agree.

“He's got a point, MJ. I mean, can you really imagine Pete here, sitting at the head of a table, filled with twenty suit wearing people, and telling them what to do? Face it, you are just way more intimidating than him.”

Peter was nodding along quite happily, though the girl only snorted.

“Please, a marshmallow stuffed cupcake is more intimidating than Parker.”

“Hey! I mean, that does sound ridiculously delicious so I'm kinda flattered, but still!... Do you think we can get that cupcake somewhere?”

Ned smirked. “Well, seeing as you are about to die a horribly pathetic death, I guess we can at least ask when we get to the diner. They are bound to have something overly sugary to satisfy your sweet tooth.”

And Peter slumped once more.

“Did you have to remind me of my impending doom? Why is there never an uprising of the mole people when you need it? Not that I want anyone to be in danger or anything, but a minor little catastrophe, to keep Spiderman occupied long enough to have a valid reason to miss the meeting, would be really, french fruit loops frying appreciated right now.”

And for once, it seemed like some higher power had heard and took pity on the spider-enhanced teenager. Because at exactly that moment, a black, large van was barreling down the street behind them, coming to a screeching halt right next to the three on the sidewalk. Peter instinctively took hold of both of his friends arms and drew them back behind himself, as the side door of the van slid open, and three masked men with guns in their hands emerged out of it. The other pedestrians on the street fled in a light panic at the sight of the armed men.

One of the men, apparently the leader of the group, pointed his gun right at Peter.

“You! Peter Parker! Get into the van, and no one is gonna get hurt!”

Peter looked at him with wide, stunned eyes.

“Are you... trying to kidnap me?”

The leader waved his gun impatiently.

“Not _trying_ to. In the van! Now!”

And to the three kidnappers absolute astonishment (as well as their driver's, who was still seated behind the wheel) the kid threw his hands up in the air, joyfully whooped, and then sprinted, _actually fucking sprinted,_ right by them to leap into the vehicle. A timeless second went by, as everyone was trying to process what had just happened. (Well, not everyone. Michelle and Ned were simply sending their friend completely unimpressed glares)

Then the teen leaned slightly out of the car.

“Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job or anything, but maybe we should get going? You know, before someone calls the cop's? Just saying.”

That seemed to rouse the masked men from their confusion and spurred them into action. Before the door slid shut behind the last one, Peter pinned his two friends with a very serious look.

“Don't call him! At least not before six o'clock!”

The meeting was scheduled for 18:30, and he was supposed to be at the tower no later than 18:15. He would never make it! With that gleeful thought, Peter relaxed into the backseat and faced the group leader.

“Do you think we can make a quick stop at a drive-thru or something? I was actually on my way to lunch, you know?”

And then Ned and Michelle were left in the figurative dust, as they watched the van speed away, transporting their friend to who knows where.

The inherently more worried Ned turned to his female companion.

“Should we... like call the police? Or Mr. Stark? Or the other Avengers?”

Michelle scoffed.

“Calm down, Leeds. The loser can handle himself. Besides, our future employer has given us strict instructions to not call anyone and report what happened just yet. We will shoot Stark a text at six. It's not like he won't find his idiot son in a heartbeat. Until then, let's go to that diner, I'm starving. I'm also gonna have to research some meditation exercises or something. My future self is going to need all the patience in the world if I'm expected to deal with this kind of bullshit every time I have to drag Peter to a meeting.”

* * *

 

"Pep, Pepsi to my Coke, Pepperoni on my pizza, love of my life! Why do I have to go to the board meeting?"

Pepper ignored her fiance's whining, something she had tremendous experience with, and instead held up another tie against the man's white shirt, comparing it to the maroon one in her other hand.

"Because you thought it would be a good idea to announce the heir of Stark Industries on live television. And now the board wants to meet Peter."

Deciding on the maroon tie, she laid the other one over the back of a nearby chair. Tony huffed as Pepper expertly bound a Windsor knot.

"Exactly. They want to meet the kid. Not me. They know me! Everyone knows me! My name is on the building."

Having finished with the tie, Pepper grabbed the dark suit jacket next.

"It's your own fault. If you had waited to reveal Peter as the heir to the company until he finished college, _like you were supposed to_ , you wouldn't have to deal with this now."

Tony shrugged the jacket on and tried to look as innocent as possible when he countered with "I had no choice! Ellen totally tricked me into it."

The flat stare his fiance shot him spoke volumes. "She asked you what exciting new surprises the next Expo held in store for everyone."

To which the billionaire waved his hand dismissively. "Semantics."

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"It will be a good experience for Pete. He pretty much knows all about the inner workings and procedures in the labs, but he needs to get to know the business side of things, too."

"Which is what he has _you_ for. Why do _I_ have to be there?"

She adjusted the jacket, righted the tie and gave him a quick kiss.

"As moral support. And to set a good example. Which means _no_ playing on your phone, _no_ snorting or groaning noises when you get bored, and _no_ rolling your eyes when Henderson brings up project 99."

Tony groaned. "Henderson always brings up project 99. The guy is like a broken record. It was a bad idea the first time he proposed it, and it continues to be a bad idea now. Why is he even still on the board?"

"Because he is six months away from retirement and we wouldn't be so cruel as to demote or fire him before then. And now stop whining and get ready. The meeting starts in twenty five minutes and Peter should be here any moment now."

With an overly dramatic sigh, the man let himself fall backwards onto their king sized bed. Much to the displeasure of Hope, who had curled up on one of the pillows to mope until his favorite human came back again. "Sorry buddy." Tony scratched the dog behind his ears in apology. Then he looked forlornly at the ceiling. "Why is there never an alien invasion when you need one?"

Which was, naturally, the perfect moment for Friday to announce "Incoming Video call from 'Boss Junior'."

Pepper crossed her arms under her chest. "Oh, he better not try to get out of this meeting."

Tony's line of thought was similar. "He better have a damn good excuse for getting out of this meeting."

The vid-link opened via the towers holographic screens, and the couples eyes immediately focused on Peter. Who was sitting in a badly lit room, empty of all furniture save for the chair the teen was tied to (with what looked like completely normal rope, which they _knew_ Peter could snap like silly string), and behind him a tall, well muscled man, dressed completely in black, donning a black ski mask, and a hand gun pointed right at Peter's head.

Now, a sight like this would usually propel Tony right into heart attack territory, - if it wasn't for the big ass grin on the kid's face.

"Hi Tony! Hi Pepper! So, as you can see, I have been kidnapped." _(Under his breath, Tony couldn't help but concede "Damn, that's a good excuse.")_  
"It was _completely unavoidable_ and _absolutely_ against my own will." _(Pepper groaned. "Are you kidding me?")_  
"I mean, _of course_ it was against my will! Because who in their right minds would jump into a van full of armed kidnappers, when they have an important meeting to attend later that same day? **Certainly not me!"** _("That clever little shit!")_

By that point Hope had recognized his owners voice and was crawling all over Tony to get a better look at the holo screen, barking happily. Peter's whole face lit up at the sight of his dog.

"Hey Hope. Yes, I miss you too. Are you a good boy for Tony and Pepper?"

And as Peter cooed at his dog, Tony tried to not have his nose constantly slapped by a wildly wagging tail, and Pepper was burying her face into her hands, the looming, dark figure behind Peter apparently decided that he had been patient enough with his 'victim', and slightly nudgded the teen's shoulder. Peter looked up at the man with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, dude. Anyway, I'm supposed to tell you that if you want me to be returned in one piece, you need to transfer one million dollars-" Then Peter turned back to the man behind him. "Are you sure you only want a million? Think about it. You need to split this up between the four of you, which is only 250000$ for everyone. And you will have to withdraw the money pretty much right away, otherwise Mr. Stark will be able to follow the money trail right to you. Also, you will want to leave the country pretty quickly after this, cause, you know, that's Iron Man you are dealing with here. But with that much cash in your possession, you can't use a commercial flight, cause they check your bags and stuff and 250 grand would probably raise a few eyebrows. Which leaves you with the only option of paying someone to get you out under the radar, and that probably won't be cheap... Have you really thought this through?"

The man looked at Peter (his posture had lost it's threatening stance long ago), then at the person who was obviously holding Peter's phone to record the video, then at Peter again, and then he made the universal sign to 'end the call' at the camera and with that, the feed cut off.

Friday's helpful: "The video call has been cut off, boss.", was followed by "You have also received a text message from 'The Scary One', which reads: 'FYI, your idiot son has let himself get kidnapped in order to avoid shameful death on unicorn hair.' - End message."

And while Tony had no idea what the part about unicorn hair could possibly be about, he had long since learned not to ask questions.

Pepper did not have to look up to know that her fiance was sporting a downright gleeful look right then.

"So... looks like the Spiderling needs rescuing." He was edging off his seat on the bed (having deposited Hope from his lap earlier) and had already taken off his tie and suit jacket. "What terrible, terrible timing. And here I was so looking forward to talking about project 99 with good old Henderson. Such a shame." He was halfway across the room, the Iron Man armor already forming around him. "Oh well, can't be helped. Gotta go save Pete from his evil kidnappers now. Fri, locate his watch, please. Thanks, girl. Guess we will have to postpone this whole business meeting introduction thingy. Gotta get going before the kid accidentally teaches these guys how to be real criminals. Love you, Pep. Have fun at the meeting! Bye!"

Then the sound of the opening of one of the large windows, followed by the thrusters of the suit, and before Pepper even had time to wave him off, Iron Man was flying through the New York sky.

For reasons Pepper was quite comfortable never to examine, she couldn't help but laugh. "Like Father, like Son. Both running from meetings whenever they can and leaving me to deal with it."

A warm, furry body cuddled into her legs and she smiled as she lovingly pet the Pit Bulls head.

"You know what? Screw it. Peter is going to sneak you into one of those meetings sooner or later anyway. (And I will get him to attend one, he can't get himself kidnapped _every_ time). Better to get the board used to you. And if they can't meet their future boss, they will at least meet his dog. What do you say, Hope, do you want to go to a boring board meeting with me?"

Her answer was an excited bark and a lot of tail wagging.

"Good boy."

 

 

The End

* * *

 

I wasn't actually sure how to end this one. There was always the option of following Tony to the hide-out the kidnappers had Peter at, just for him to burst in and see Peter (free of any kind of restraints), sitting in a circle with his kidnappers (all of whom had divested themselves of their ski masks), and explaining to them various ways on how to better plan their next heist. Or how to make money without using illegal means. Or giving them advice on going back to school/getting their GED (-that is what it is called, right?), or how volunteering at an animal shelter might help them with their parole officer later on...

But then I thought, _nah_ , leave that to the imagination of the readers, or refer to it in a later part of the series if you want.

As I said in the beginning, this was basically written just for the fun of it. Never the less, I would be happy to know if you liked/enjoyed it.

Thanks to everyone for reading!

 


End file.
